


A Tale Of Lost Memories and Chasing Time

by Hell_Racer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1850's, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, OT3, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Victorian, but alive in the story, he's dead before the story, it's weird - Freeform, karlnapity (relationship), no beta we die like tommyinnit, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Racer/pseuds/Hell_Racer
Summary: Facing the unknown has never been so hard. With 2 others, you'd think it would be easier. Though it just makes it more difficult, and harder to defend oneself when those who you care for are slipping. You may not understand it just yet, but you will.Karl always knew he'd have to tell them one day. He just wasn't ready for that day to be today. With sudden slippings, they go to the 1850's. Now having to explain everything while trying to solve a murder, it gets rough. Seeing old and new faces. Can he prevent at least one thing from happening to an old friend?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Tale Of Lost Memories and Chasing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was **NOT** my idea.  
> This was inspired by @x_strawberry_icecream_x March 1st post. They gave me permission to write this!
> 
> This website is heavily missing KarlNapIty content, don't worry y'all- I'm here to supply.

The boards of the library creaked and croaked under light footsteps. Sneaking down into one of the many places they weren’t allowed access. Weird things had been happening and the two wanted answers. Clinging to the one person who had, respectfully may they add, requested they hadn’t gone down there. Yet here the two stood, looking down towards the trap door.

“Should we really do this to him?” The taller asked, looking to the shorter one in blue. The raven haired man felt bad for betraying the third’s trust. But sometimes, that’s what you need to sacrifice.

“He’s been acting weird lately. He even hesitated in saying our names as if he didn’t know them. I know you’re worried and you know I’m worried.” He stated, his frown evident as he looked to the more passionate of the three.

He was silent for a long moment. Fiddling with the tied end of his headband, heavily hesitant. He could tell the other man to his right wasn’t completely sure on this idea either. Though.. It was better than nothing.

Sapnap took a deep breath and said “Well- better now then never, right Q?” He smiled a bit. Looking towards one of his fiances. It helped calm him down, looking towards him. Meeting soft brown eyes and the scar that he knows Quackity doesn’t like but he and Karl have grown to love so deeply.

He nodded and said “Right.” Quackity reached down, his fingerless gloved hand curling around the metal handle. He hesitated for a moment before opening the wooden hatch. Seeing a ladder that goes down far, deep below ground where memories sleep. They certainly hadn’t expected that.

The two looked to one another and Sapnap gestured to him “After you-.” Quackity smiled a bit and muttered a small “coward” affectionately before beginning to climb his way down the tight space, Sapanap trailing behind not much longer, careful not to accidentally step on his fiance’s fingers and such.

The tight crawl space eventually opened up to what seemed to look like a library. The two were confused as they got off the ladder. “What’s so bad about a library?” Quackity voiced both their thoughts as they looked around. There seemed to be many, many books.

“Okay- maybe it’s just me, but now I just want answers-.” Sapnap stated, looking at all the books but not picking any up. He knew Quackity didn’t need to say anything for him to know that the dark haired male felt the same. They had to be- what? 40? Maybe 45 blocks away from the surface? Why would Karl need to hide something like this so deep below ground?

“Hey- take a look at this-.” Sapnap looked over as he heard Quackity whisper. There was another pair of ladders going down, shuffling being heard from down below. The two looked to each other, their looks simply saying to go, nodding. This time, Sapnap went first.

This time, the trip wasn’t as far down as the first one but when his feet silently hit the ground, his confusion was evident. There Karl stood in his complete 5’11 glory.

The two looked to his fiance who had his back to them. They saw what looked to be a purple trench coat going down to his calves, the back having a green swirl much similar to the one on his hoodie. The sleeves are multicolored red, green, blue, and yellow. Pairing along with some black pants and light purple shoes.

It wasn’t long after till a purple and green swirling portal popped up, unlike any the two had seen before. Certainly not one to the Nether or The End.

“Karl?” Sapnap asked, his voice slightly unsteady. The two had never seen the brown haired male whip around so fast. Unable to get any words out before his shoes slipping on some rocks, yelping as he fell back.

“Karl!” The two males yelled, reaching out for their fiance before being pulled in themselves.

Sapnap felt like he was falling. He couldn’t see Quackity or Karl, his vision flashing bright green, fiery orange, neon blue, and then a passionate red before going a bright white that burned. Forcing his eyes closed and preparing himself for the unknown.


End file.
